All Of Me
by Moxxy
Summary: Will Clare be able to ease Adam out of his state of insecurity and dysphoria? Cladam 3-shot. R&R please!
1. Distance

A/N: Hey, guys! Yes, I know I have many fics that need updating, however, I've been in quite the Cladam mood lately. So, you get this... R&R please! This will be a 3 chapter story :) Oh and check out The Woman In Chains (cladam fic) by TheCliffhanger Girl and basically anything else by her :')

**Adam's POV**

What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

Lost.  
Alone.  
Unappreciated

She doesn't know I feel these things... But, I do. I glance over at her sleeping form, clutching onto my arm as if she's in need of something I can't give here. After gently removing her delicate hand from my bicep, I slip out from underneath the covers. My feet barely make a sound as my socks come in contact with the carpet. I slide the window shut slowly so she can keep warm in the absence of my body heat.

Making my way down the stairs, I think I hear the sounds of my wife shuffling through the blankets, but I choose to ignore it. She obviously hasn't been disturbed by my absence. Why would she be? All I do is cause her heartache, anyhow.

I click on the television as I collapse onto the couch like I do almost every night and begin surfing through the channels. When I realize there's just about nothing on at this time of night as usual, I leave the television on at a random channel full of advertisements and feel my eyes begin to flutter closed. Next thing I know, I'm in a deep sleep, dreaming of how life could have been with the beautiful woman I call my wife if I wasn't the way I am- insecure.

**Clare's POV**

Confused.  
Depressed.  
Apologetic.

The flood of emotions I encounter on nights like these; when I wake up to a half-empty bed. I feel a shiver go down my spine as I lift the covers off of me, my body suddenly exposed to the bitter chill of the air. Why must he leave me like this every night? I fall asleep in his arms and wake to no one at all.

I hear a woman's voice coming from downstairs. Is he having an affair? Is _she_ the reason I wake up alone at midnight each night?

Oh, wait. No, it's just the t.v. as usual... Is he watching porn?

I discover my assumption is utterly wrong as I make my way downstairs and hear the tv woman's voice clearly, advertising some new amazing weight loss product. I avert my eyes from the television screen to his still form in the couch. He looks so peaceful, laying there without me.

I feel tears well up in my eyes as I lay out the blanket I had carried down here over his delicate body. I try to swallow back the tears as I stare down at him fondly, but fail miserably as I feel the salty drops stream down my cheeks, eventually meeting my lips.

He's not having an affair and he's not watching pornography... So, is it that I'm so horrible he can't stand to sleep a whole night in the same bed as me? I don't even care that he's barely laid a hand on me recently. Just having him there next to me in the night would be enough. I'm tired of waking each night alone. Doesn't he realize how much it kills me inside being left alone there in bed without him?

Never have I ever even felt this alone when I was single. It's like the person who had supposedly committed their life to loving me no longer wants to be bothered.

And it hurts like hell.

I'm not sure how long I had been staring at him before his eyes suddenly fluttered open, his brown orbs meeting my blues.

**Adam's POV**

My heart drops taking notice of her tear-stained cheeks and glassy eyes.

"Hey" I say drowsily, blinking myself awake. "What's wrong?"

She forces a smile upon her lips and blinks away oncoming tears. Giving me a dry laugh, she says, "Nothing. Go back to sleep, I'll just leave you alone..."

She turns her back to me and begins making her way to the staircase. I stumble out of the couch and onto my feet, taking hold of her elbow in my grasp at the foot of the stairs.

"Clare, what's wrong?"

She turns to me, tears now clearly visible and streaming down her cheeks. "Nothing" she says in a broken tone. Her blue eyes bore their way through to my soul, making my heart ache at her hurt expression. I place my hand over her bicep, nudging her toward me.

"What's bothering you? You know you can tell me anything" I say wanting her to know how much I love her; how the tears staining her cheeks are like poison to my soul.

She shocks me with her words, "I'm not so sure that I can"

"What do you mean?" she flinches seeing my now pained/worried demeanor.

She struggles to find the right words to say to me, and finally settles with asking me a question I wasn't expecting.

"Why do you always leave me?"

I am taken aback, floods of guilt and shame washing over me. She continues, the pain audible in her tear-stricken voice, "Every night, I wake up to your side of the bed completely empty."

I stumble over my words. "I-I didn't think you'd notice me gone"

Huh?

"Well I do, Adam. I notice you not there every night. Every time I get scared and worry if you're okay. I come down here to see you sleeping on the couch. I go back upstairs and rock myself to sleep; sometimes cry myself to sleep" A multitude of tears are now cascading down her porcelain face.

I'm speechless. I had been positive she'd never even noticed my absence at night. I had been convinced she slept soundly every night, never waking up even once. But, I guess I'd been wrong.

She continues, "And every night, Adam, I can't help but wonder: Why? Why you always leave me in the middle of the night… Is it that you just can't stand to sleep with me?"

"No!" I immediately assure her. But she's not convinced. "Do I disgust you, Adam? Are you just bored with me? Do you want a separation, or a divorce? Because, if you do, just please tell me- I can handle it!"

I place my hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes, forcing her to look at me. "Clare, no! I don't want a divorce or a separation! I'm not bored with you and I'm _not _disgusted by you!"

"Then what is it, Adam?" she asks firmly, practically demanding an answer. However, I see past her demanding side to the hurt in her eyes and how the salty tears have caused them to become bloodshot. She looks into my eyes with all the sincerity in the world, just wanting an honest answer.

But, the truth is, I don't exactly know what the answer is myself.

I slightly shake my head, trying to understand my own recent actions. "I just… I don't even know, Clare… I'm just so unbelievably sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me; I never intended on hurting you like this"

She sighs dreadfully, closing her eyes for a moment, planning her words in careful precision. She lifts her hands, lacing her fingers around my wrists and removes my hands from her shoulders. "Then, I suggest you figure it out soon… Because it feels as if a year of marriage is crumbling to the ground"

And with that, she steps away from me and walks slowly up the stairs our room. She looks back at me for another dreadful moment, almost as if expecting me to say something that would prove her last statement wrong. But the silence resides in the air as if to mock my failure as a husband to the woman I love.


	2. Emotionally Speaking

**A/N: Thanks for all your feedback on the first chapter, guys! :)**

And in response to Cliffy's review: Yes, communication is key! They will be communicating in this chapter and discussing their emotions... The next chapter, however, will be a different type of. . .

_**Communication**_** ;)  
**

**All of Me- Chapter 2**

She cries herself to sleep because of me. She's hurting inside and feels like our marriage is falling apart... She thinks she disgusts me or that I'm bored with her; that I want a divorce or a separation.

And why in the world would she think these untrue things?

Oh, right; Because of me and my dumb dysphoria.

"What the hell is my problem?" I mumble to myself, feeling numb to all emotion.

_**The next morning...**_

**Clare's POV**

I slowly descend the staircase, my head pounding with discomfort as a result from my nonstop sobbing throughout the night. As I reach the last few steps, I immediately see Adam sit up in his spot on the sofa. I assume he must have been awake already and heard me coming down here. His eyes wide, he locks gazes with me. "Hey" he says quietly, a look of concern written on his features.

"Good morning", I reply simply as if nothing had happened between us the night before. "How'd you sleep?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I barely slept"

A feel of empathy washes over me and the pain from last night recedes back into my heart.

No Clare, I tell myself. Be strong.

"I'm sorry about that" I say plainly. And with that, I turn away from my husband and make my way into the kitchen. I hear him rise from the couch and his footsteps resonate, trailing behind me. I don't bother to look back at him and begin to fill the coffee pot with water.

"Do you want me to make the coffee today?" I hear him offer.

I shake my head no, not looking away from the faucet which ran water into the coffee pot.

"Can I make you something for breakfast?" he asks hopefully.

I shrug my shoulders.

He's silent for a moment. I hear him move closer to me, my back facing him, before his voice fills the air, "I want to talk about last night"

I fail to respond.

He continues, "I'm so sorry, Clare. Just please forgive me. _Please_ talk to me"

I hear a certain desperation in his voice that I choose to ignore.

"Clare! C'mon, don't shut me out like this!"

I slam the coffee pot down on the counter- water spilling everywhere- before turning around furiously, ready to yell in his face about how he of all people doesn't have the right to lecture me on shutting people out. However, once I turn around, our bodies are inches apart and I'm forced to look up into his eyes; they're bloodshot along with dark circles underneath them. I can tell he'd been up all night and had definitely been crying...

He just looks so. . . Broken. Something in my heart breaks for him and suddenly I begin feeling guilty about my coldness toward him this morning. He obviously had a good reason behind his actions lately. I just need to know exactly what his reasoning was.

"Okay, I'm listening"

He gives a sigh of relief before nervously gesturing toward the kitchen table. I follow his lead and take a seat next to him. He looks down at his hands as if trying to gather his thoughts and words. However, I assume his words were lost at sea somewhere because he remains silent.

I take his hands in mine causing him to look up at me. "Talk to me, Adam. You know you can tell me anything" I say, realizing the irony of how these words mirrored his own from the night before.

Hr shakes his head in shame, looking away from me once again. I notice a few stray tears now flowing from his deep blue orbs and cascading down his delicate cheeks.

"I don't want to lose you, Clare" he fights to say through his tears while looking directly into my eyes.

My heart aches at the sight of his brokenness. "I don't want to lose you either. But, you've been losing me over the course of these past few months... You've been so distant"

"I leave you at night because..." he begins randomly and trails off.

"It's not just about you leaving me at night, Adam. We barely talk anymore. It's like you're shutting me out... A few months ago, we couldn't keep our hands off each other, let alone talk. Just tell me...what changed?"

He stays silent; I assume trying to will his tears away.

"I can tell you're hurting, Adam... Just tell me what's wrong. Please, let me in..." I beg.

As if he hadn't heard anything I just said, he begins once again, "I leave you at night because... Because, every night I wake up and look at you", he looks at me fondly but with a pained expression as he says this, "I see you holding onto me and... I just feel like you need things that I can't give you. Like you want to be loved but I don't know _how_"

My heart softens at these words. "Do you mean...emotionally or physically?"

He hesitates. "Both"

"Clare, I'm not disgusted by you or anything like that. I just... I feel like you deserve better; like you'd be happier being married to a _**real**_ guy. And I know of it wasn't for my dumb insecurities, I'd be able to love you right, I just-" he pauses, gripping the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger as tears force their way from his eyes and roll down his face uncontrollably. His face is scrunched up along with his eyes closed tight and a pained expression as he cries.

I know it's not easy for him to cry. He told me once it makes him feel like less of a man. But, I don't care. The fact that he cares enough to cry over our relationship when it's falling apart just reinsures my confidence in his love for me.

I hold onto his hand even tighter, bring up to my chest and close to my heart. "Adam, you _are_ a 'real guy'. You 're more _**man**_ than any guy I've ever been with" I assure him honestly. "And screw the dysphoria! Don't let those thoughts get to you. They just keep you from me! Do you hear me, Adam? I want you and I want _**all**_ of you; emotionally and physically... You _are_able to love me right"

"But, I don't know how" he repeats brokenly through his tears.

"Just be there for me. When you wake up to those thoughts in the middle of the night, don't listen to them. Block them out, go back to sleep and stay with me. That's all I need from you, Adam. In fact, if that happens tonight, wake me up and tell me what you're feeling so I can prove those thoughts wrong. Okay?"

**Adam's POV**

I nod my head. "Okay" I say trying to rid of any stray tears.

She gives me a small loving smile and I can see her eyes tearing. She lets go of my hand and pulls me into a tight embrace. I bury my head in her shoulder as her touch brings more tears on my part.

"Please Clare, just don't leave me" I beg of her, holding onto her for dear life.

She loosens her hold on me to look at me dead in the eye. "Never", she says cupping my face in her palm, rubbing her thumb against my cheek in a circular motion. "I could never leave you, Adam; not even if I tried... I love you too much" she says with what I assume are now happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

And that was all I needed to hear to be pulled out of my depression and dysphoric thoughts. The fact that she was positive I was all she needed took away my insecurities of not being good enough. I wanted to make her happy and I was _going_to make her happy no matter what.

**A/N: It's not over yet! One more chapter to go ;)**

**In the meantime, please leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter- good or bad. It would really make my day :')**


	3. Dance Inside

**A/N:**Sooo, I'm sitting here with this huge-ass bun in my hair, trying to figure out the details of this final chapter... What I have planned out is very different from what I'm used to writing. So, please let me know how I did, 'kay? Hope you enjoy! :)

Please check out The Woman In Chains by The Cliffhanger Girl (Cladam), and When Things Are Broken by MeganxDegrassi (Imogeli). They are both very talented writers! :)

* * *

Chapter 3- Dance Inside

Adam's POV

The moonlight pours into our room from the window and her light breathing calms my nerves. I've awoken just a few minute ago and have been staring at her peaceful expression ever since. Her bright blue eyes are currently shielded by her lids and lashes. I feel her chest rise and fall against mine with each breath she takes through her nose as I hold her sleeping form in my arms.

I turn away from her for a moment to see the digital clock. It reads: 12:33am. I turn back to the beauty in my arms to see her eyes now wide open, staring up at me with worry.

"Were you about to leave?" her eyebrows are scrunched together and her lips have formed a frown.

"No... Usually, I'd have been downstairs about twenty minutes ago"

She now gives me a small smile but still seems a bit of unsure.

"I promise, I wasn't planning on leaving and I'm not going to"

Her closed smile goes a bit wider as I tenderly kiss her forehead. She closes her eyes now and snuggles into me, her face buried in my chest.

My thoughts drift to when we first got married. I'd made love to her for the first time that night. I can still remember her incessant moans and her reaction to each and every meaningful touch. I had given my all to bring her pleasure that night.

However, when she told me she wanted to give me pleasure in the same ways...I was a bit apprehensive. However, I realized how horrible it would have been of me to reject her on our first night together as husband and wife. I had just taken her virginity; therefore, she had every right in the world to take mine. So, I said yes and gave her full control of my body that night.

Unfortunately, it was all just too much for me to handle at the time... I was freaked out to the point that I had begun crying tears of sheer terror and embarrassment. Her seeing my fully exposed body was a truly scary experience I wished to never relive. After explaining this all to her, she- being the Clare I've always known- completely understood and agreed that there were plenty of other ways to physically express our love for one another without the horrible result of me feeling uncomfortable.

Since then, she'd never witnessed me completely naked again... And now that I think about it, that sounds crazy. I'm afraid to let my _wife_see me naked.

Well, it's been about a year... And now that I've done some growing up and my love and trust has grown so much for Clare...I think it's time to give her all of me. She doesn't deserve just a part or bits and pieces of her husband; she deserves so much more. Clare deserves to know just how much love, trust and respect I have for her.

A light snore broke me away from my thoughts. I look down at her to see her alseep once again.

"Soon, Clare" I whispered. "Soon, you'll have all of me"

A&C A&C A&C A&C A&C A&C

The next morning...

Adam had it all planned out; Candles, music, the bed made to perfection in lace sheets. He was determined to make this a special night for Clare and him. However, little did he know his special plans were going to have to take a rain check.

Adam walked out of the bathroom and into his and Clare's bedroom whilst fumbling with his tie. He saw Clare tiredly sit up in their bed before calling to him who stood a few feet away. "Come here, let me do that."

He shook his head in an "I got this" kind of way and continued fumbling with his tie. Clare watched him in amusement, arms crossed, until he finally sighed in defeat and walked toward the bed; leaning down in order for her to fix his tie to perfection. She snugly pulled it tight when finished, admiring her work and smiled up at him as he returned to standing upright.

"Hey, why aren't' you getting ready?" Adam asked, realizing how odd it was for her to be still sitting in bed at this time of the morning.

"I don't think I'm going to work today" she admitted with a frown.

Adam's eyes knitted together in concern as he sat down in his spot on his side of the bed next to her. "You okay?" he asked, placing a hand on her upper arm.

"I'm just not feeling too good. My head's pounding; sore throat- the list goes on."

Adam frowned sympathetically. "Then you should get back to bed, babe."

She hesitated. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, are we okay financially?"

Adam nodded his head in assurance. "We're good with money right now, I promise. Now get comfortable and let me tuck you in."

Clare smiled brightly at him, despite her body's sickly discomfort. No matter what life threw at her, she'd always have Adam there to take care of her; for better or for worse. And just the thought of this made her day ten times better.

She eased her way down on the mattress as Adam laid the various layers of covers over her, making sure there wasn't an inch of uncovered skin left on her body- except for her face though. Her face could light up a room and never deserved to be hidden from the world. Adam then used the tips of his fingers to tuck the covers under the edges of her body.

"Comfy?" he inquired.

"Yes, Adam, I'm feeling better already" she gave him a playful chuckle.

He gave her a sad smile. "I wish I could do more to make you feel better"

And at these words, Clare could feel her heart turning to mush. He had a way of making her fall in love with him all over again each day. "Just the fact that you care makes my whole world feel better" she assured him honestly.

He gave her a loving smile which she returned whole-heartedly. "Now get to work, Mister. You're going to be late"

Adam bade her farewell, planting his lips against her cheek and against her forehead causing her to smile while his waist.

He eventually made his way downstairs and out to his car, feeling a bit down that his plans for them tonight probably wouldn't happen due to Clare being sick, but also happy as a result to the sweet moment they'd just shared. Oh how he treasured these precious moments.

A&C A&C A&C A&C A&C A&C

Adam opened the front door to his home, tired from a long day at work and anxious to see how Clare was doing since this morning. Since she hadn't called him at all during the day, he figured she must have been sleeping. Therefore, he was sure nothing would be happening between them tonight; so he didn't have to bother buying the candles or ingredients to the nice dinner he had planned on making for her.

After running up to the washroom and shedding of his coat and tie, Adam quietly entered his and Clare's bedroom in caution of waking her up. However, he was surprised to see her lying awake on her side and using her phone; she wore nothing but a white tee-shirt and her cute pair of pink panties. He smiled at this.

Her back was facing him and he sensed she had not yet noticed his presence. Adam took this opportunity to playfully scare her. He quickly slipped off his shoes before running toward the bed and landed right beside her, his arms encircling her waist as he gave a dramatic "Boo!"

Clare jumped, startled by her husband's little sneak attack, letting out a small shriek. Turning to see none other but the soft expression on his face she broke into a fit of giggles, playfully slapping him on the arm. "You jerk" she teased. He just grinned bashfully.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked concerning her health.

"A lot better," she admitted truthfully, "I guess I just needed to sleep off whatever it was"

Adam nodded his head while smiling, glad to see her feeling so much better than earlier. "That's good to hear," Clare smiled as he leaned in to kiss her gently.

"Adam, I'm sick" she reminded him as they pulled away.

"So? You said you were feeling better"

"That's beside the point. I could still be contagious" she replied worriedly.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take" he whispered, capturing my lips with his once again. But this time, the kiss was so much more tender and loving. Putting his hands around her waist, he deepened the kiss, causing her to moan slightly. Clare slowly pulled away, looking up into his eyes. "What was that for?" She asked, for she couldn't bring herself to remember the last time he had kissed her so passionately.

Adam looked longingly into her eyes. He had long decided in his head that what he planned on happening wasn't going to happen tonight. However, Clare seemed to be feeling fine and he was now finding himself wanting her more than ever. All this time, he had been planning on being intimate with her solely because he knew/thought that's what she wanted. However, Adam realized that he also had his needs that he wanted fulfilled.

Basically ignoring her question, he spoke to her. "Clare...remember our wedding night and how everything didn't exactly go so smoothly...?"

Clare slowly nodded her head, remembering how horrible the experience had been for Adam. She could still remember his eyes full of tears and his lip trembling. She knew it was not her fault exactly that had caused him so much trauma, but his own discomfort with his body. However, she couldn't help but sometimes feel guilty like she had caused him that emotional pain.

"Yeah, I remember" she replied softly. "Why?"

"Even though we had known each other for so long, even gotten married... I just wasn't ready to give myself to you, completely...and that wasn't fair to you, Clare; I'm sorry"

Clare's heart dropped. "No, there's nothing to be sorry for. I mean, Adam, let's face it... You're not like most guys; you're special. It's understandable that sex would be an...unusual experience and uncomfortable in some aspects for you"

Adam nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable just talking about this. But, it needed to be discussed.

"But, Clare" he said taking her hand in his, "I'm ready now. I was afraid of you seeing my body and what's underneath the male clothing; heck, I still am... But I trust you"

The words warmed Clare's heart and he could tell by the way she was now looking at him in adoration.

Adam continued. "Getting married at 18 was a difficult thing. But it was a decision I didn't regret. I married tou because I loved you and wanted to wake up each morning with you beside me and I still do. I'm grateful for every day I have with you. And, sure, sex isn't everything but...It's important. If I can build up the courage to let you see what's under my clothes...then it goes to show how much I truly love and trust you. And Clare, I want you to know just how much I do" he exhaled, finalizing his long statement.

With tears slightly rimming her eyes, Clare looked up at him with a smile and nodded. "Okay... We'll take it slow and if at any moment you feel uncomfortable, I want you to tell me, alright?"

Adam's POV

I returned her smile and nodded my head. Clare placed her hands on either side of my face before closing her eyes and bringing her lips to mine, kissing me with so much overwhelming passion I could barely think straight. So I decided thinking wasn't important anymore.

Clare slid her hands down to my neck and slowly pulled me down onto the mattress with her. My hands made their way around her waist, my fingers fumbling with the hem of her shirt. Our kisses became hotter and deeper than I could remember them ever being. Her tongue had long before begged for and received entrance into my mouth and mine hers. Her tongue was strong and practically beat mine out in wrestling. This brought me to the idea of the wonders her tongue could possibly bring my lower region... This thought both scared and excited me.

Clare slowly began removing my clothes, but somehow seemed to continuously get distracted. She'd open up a few buttons on my collared shirt then once again fling her arms around me and kiss me deeper, only to once again retreat back to unbuttoning.

I found this slightly amusing, as if she couldn't get enough of me.

She eventually had me stripped down to my boxers and my binder... We continued kissing, her moans becoming contagious to the point they I think the sound of mine overpowered hers. My hands traveled up her back, under her shirt until I finally pulled it up over her head, stripping her down to her un-matching collaboration of a silk bra and pink underwear. I felt her hands travel around my back and her fingers played at the edge of my binder. She slowly broke our kiss, the both of us breathing heavily. Our foreheads leaning against one another's, she looked into my eyes.

"Can I-" she hesitated. "Can I take this off...?" She had touched the front of my chest, indicating she wanted permission to remove the binder. I hesitated, knowing it had to come off at some point. So, I nodded my head. However, she must have noticed either my apprehension or the nervous look in my eyes because she hesitated, her hand still simply lingering around my chest.

"A-are you sure?"

I finally brought myself to shakily whisper, "yes" before leaning her head toward hers once again, kissing her. It was almost as a distraction from what I knew she was doing. However, I could still feel her gently unraveling the binder from around my chest. She then let the material fall wherever it may before once again wrapping her arms around my waist. It made it a little less nerve-wrecking they she had placed her hands there instead of immediately going to touch my chest. I knew she was fully aware that that would have made me uncomfortable.

I had eventually, with , also removed her bra and underwear. She then removed my boxers. She intertwined our legs causing me to smile slightly as I continued to kiss her all the passion I could muster.

She broke our kiss once again. "D-do you want to play music?"

I smiled at the innocence of her question. She had asked me this the first time we had made love also. I nodded saying "sure". However, I then realized she was looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to turn the stereo on. My lips formed into an "oh". I sat up, thinking for a moment before wrapping myself in a sheet and getting up to go turn in some music.

Clare's POV

I watched as Adam got up, a sheet covering his body. My heart sunk at the sight. I could tell he was afraid of me looking at his bare body as he got up so he'd covered himself. I got up off of the bed, grabbing him by the waist as he returned from turning the stereo on. I stunned him with a kiss before pulling away and looking up into his eyes. I stood close to him so he didn't feel like I was staring at his partially exposed chest through the bed sheet.

"Tonight, let's just forget about gender, orientation, all that crap. Whether you and I were born male or female. It's just about us: two people who love each other and want to make each other feel good. Let's forget about what people say we are or see us as individually. This is just about you and I and who we are together- as one"

I watched as he stared down at me, taking in each and every word I spoke.

"And when I look at your body, it's not because I'm judging you. It's because I'm admiring how beautiful every part of you is to me- inside and out. I just- I love you and I trust you, Adam. I just want you to trust me too..."

It was at that moment that he let the sheet covering his body fall to the ground, exposing his every inch of bare skin before taking my head in his hands and crashing his lips into mine. He then led me to back to our bed where we began exploring each other's bodies in ways we never had before. It was evident to me that my words had touched him in some powerful way. I could feel him express his love for me in every touch, every kiss, every whisper of "I love you" and "you're so beautiful".

After kissing every inch of my body, It was as if it meant to all lead up to my wildest dreams come true. However, I decided to take the wheel. He had given me full control of his body. Once I was sure he was completely comfortable with me looking at him, I made my way to his lower region. I looked back up at his face to see a look of apprehension as if for him to be telling me "You don't have to do this". But, I wanted to and once I had stuck my tongue into a very unholy place, I could tell he definitely had wanted me to. I used my fingers to reach where my tongue couldn't, causing him to moan incessantly. Every so often I'd hear him whimper my name and I'd feel his legs trembling and it brought peace to my heart that I was finally able to bring him pleasure in the ways I'd always wanted to- resulting in absolutely no discomfort or emotional breakdowns whatsoever.

I felt him softly tugging on my curls while breathlessly calling to me "Clare...C-Clare...Oh god, Clare"

I ceased my actions, smiling up at him and dove back up to the top of the bed next to him. He seemed almost exasperated- overwhelmed, really. But, in a good way. Wrapped my arms around his shoulders, my face buried in hair, leaving light kisses on his head. I caressed his cheek with my thumb as his head leaned on my bare chest. I felt my eyelids grow heavy, but fought the overcoming sleep only to look down at him to see him also dozing off. This special time had really taken a toll on both of us- emotionally and physically.

"I love you, Adam" I whispered. "Thank you for giving me all of you..."

We both fell asleep in one another's arms, dreaming of many more nights like these to come.

* * *

The End!

A/N: Okay, so I'm not exactly sure how this turned out. Buuut, I don't think it sucked too bad...did it? :P

Please click that beautiful blue button at the bottom and let me know what you thought of this final chapter. It would really make my day :)

Love you all! :')

...Reviews?


End file.
